thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Deckard
Deckard is Colborne's right hand appearing in The Darkness comics series. Biography Bog Deckard together with his team were sent by Colborne to Port Gillespie in order to get a lease from a tribal council. When they reach the swamp, they find Jackie Estacado already there. Thinking the he's from a rival oil company, Deckard decides to put two of his men on Candace Cypress, capture and force her to agree to let them look for oil in the swamp. When he ends the call, Deckard asks the cashier how much for the drink. Cashier tells him that its dollar seventy five. Deckard then proceeds spill his drink on the cashiers head and throws ten dollars at him, saying to keep the change. Later, Deckard informs Colborne that he has lost his ops team while they were trying to apprehend Candace just like his field geologist he sent earlier. Colborne then tells him to contact Scab and Deckard sends two men to bring him here. Some time later, Deckard calls Colborne, saying that Scab hasn't shown up yet and the rival concern is making a play for the Candace. Colborne calms his down, telling that Scab has been known to be erratic, but his success rate is off the charts. Once he's on the scene he'll undo whatever mess Deckard made. Suddenly a police car drives by and hits an electrical pole. As Colborne hears some kind of commotion, Deckard informs that Scab has finally arrived. Deckard then checks the car, finding a dead cop inside and Scab sitting in the back side. Scab asks to peel off a glove from the dead cop as he completely lost skin on his right hand while trying to get out of the cuffs. Deckard complies and gives him the glove, while Scab complains that all of this could have been avoided if his henchmen had kept their mouths shut and let him sleep. Scab then asks who is he needs to kill, but Deckard asks him to wait a minute until he gets a handle on the whole situation. Scab disagrees, saying that he's here to kill someone and not for the money. Scab then gears up and throws a grenade into Candace's fanboat house. Candace, Regis Tyne and Dev Ravada manage to leave the building in time, but the two men are knocked out. Deckard with Scab then confront Candace, saying that she should have dealt with them as they would have made her and her tribe quite wealthy. Seeing that Candace is trying to crawl into the swamp, Deckard asks her if she trying to look for her imaginary boogeyman. Candace explains that the Bog doesn't haunt the swamp, but her, just as the Bog emerges from the water. The Bog then proceeds to attack Scab. Scab tries to shoot it, but the bullets make no impact on it. He then pulls out his sword and attacks the Bog with it. As Scab slashes the Bog, the sword gets stuck and the creature grabs the man. As last effort, Scab pulls out a grenade and sticks it into the Bog. The explosion rips apart the Bog, while Scab losses his right arm and eye. Scab is happy about the fight, when suddenly Jackie arrives. As Scab questions who he is, Jackie slashes open his stomach. With his guts laying out in the open, Scab fall to his knees. Candace is grateful for saving her, but Jackie tells her that he saved her only for the statue. She is confused as Jackie told her that he needed the ruins. Candace then tells a pendant that bears the resemblance of the Sovereign, which she found in the ruins when she was twelve. Angry that all of this mess happened because of this pendant, Candace destroys it and tells Jackie that next time he comes for something, he should just ask. Jackie then checks on Regis and Dev, with the latter needing to go to ER as he still knocked out. Regis asks Jackie if he managed to destroy the statue, with the latter answering that the mission was success. Meanwhile, after hiding behind a building and seeing the whole fight go through, Deckard calls Colborne, lying that he received a new report from the geologists in St. Petersburg. The tests were compromised and there's no oil in the swamp. Colborne is disappointed, saying that he will wait for a full report on Thursday, before Deckard ends the call. Scab then informs Deckard that he's standing on his large intestine, much to the latters shock. He then yells at Deckard to help him to pick up his guts. Gallery Swamp17.jpg|Deckard spilling his slushie on cashiers head. Swamp37.jpg|Deckard watching as the Bog, Jackie and his crew leave. Swamp39.jpg|Deckard yelled by Scab to get his foot off his large intestine. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Males Category:Human